Kidnapped
by IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI
Summary: So Kakashi kidnapped Iruka... Again.. But Iruka just won't surrender, damnit! Kakashi's in for a surpirse this time.


**Kidnapped: Umino Iruka / Hatake Kakashi**

"AHH!"

Umino Iruka yelled as Hatake Kakashi slung him over his shoulder.

"Kakashi! Let go!"

Kakashi ignored his struggling dolphin as he strolled down the street like it was a ordinary day.

Well.. it was an ordinary day. Kakashi had picked up the habit of either tackling Iruka in a hug and slinging Iruka over his shoulder (like he was doing now) to kidnap him and take him to one of their houses to have mind-blowing sex, or follow Iruka until Iruka finally asks what he wanted. Kakashi would then grin a very evil grin, Iruka would regret his question and Kakashi would poof them to one of their bedrooms for mind-blowing sex. These _usually_ happened after Iruka's class left for the day.

"Kakashi!"

No one in the streets offered to help the poor teacher as he hollered. It had become a regular thing to see Iruka trying to escape Kakashi's grasp. (Note the word 'trying'?)

Iruka finally stopped struggling. He crossed his arms on Kakashi's back, resting his chin on a fist and making sure to dig his elbow into Kakashi's vest.

"Stopped struggling already?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka remained silent. He wasn't going to hold back at all for he knew he wouldn't be able to last long. Not with the way Kakashi used his hands.

But he knew for DAMN sure...

Kakashi was not going to be Seme. Not after the way he purposefully ignored Iruka. At least not until Iruka was done with him.

_3283_

Kakashi threw Iruka on his bed. He had brought them to Iruka's house cause it was closer.

Iruka laid there on his bed, arms crossed, legs pressed together, and choclate brown eyes glaring up at Kakashi.

"Wow. You're really mad at me," Kakashi noticed that Iruka didn't move at all except for his steady breathing and a blink of his eyes.

Kakashi kneeled over Iruka, his blue eye staring into Iruka's brown ones, then straddled him. He instantly noticed that Iruka wasn't hard at all. Not even a little.

"Come one, Ruka. This is no fun," Kakashi whined.

Iruka suddenly pushed himself up to where he was only centimeters from Kakashi.

"And it's 'no fun' being kidnapped, dragged through town, then expected to obey your every command, _Kashi_." Iruka emphasized the nickname to show he was not in the mood for Kakashi's games.

Iruka sighed as he laid back down. Kakashi stared at him until he flung his arms over his eyes.

He could feel Kakashi shifting his weight on the bed as he leaned in closer. Iruka didn't move until he could feel Kakashi's warm breath on his neck.

Iruka's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he tried to not give any sign that he was enjoying this. Kakashi was kissing, licking and gently biting his neck.

It was so hard for Iruka not to moan when Kakashi started playing with his earlobe; biting it, then pulling it with his teeth, anything and everything.

_No! Damn it! I'm losing already!_Iruka screamed at himself.

Iruka put his hands on Kakashi's chest and pushed. "No, Kashi."

Kakashi sat up long enough to say, "If you honestly didn't want to, you wouldn't call me 'Kashi'," then he was at Iruka's neck again.

"Fine. No, _Ka_kashi."

Kakashi huffed and sat back up. "What's wrong, Iruka?"

"You shouldn't have to ask."

Kakashi thought for a little bit. "Not a clue."

Iruka's eyes narrowed before he rolled them. Kakashi's gaze poured into Iruka's eyes, begging to be told. Then something seemed to click in his mind. "You don't like the way I get you over here."

Iruka didn't shift his gaze. He lifted enough to kiss Kakashi slightly, who responded after a small hesitation.

"I don't mind that you pull me away from everything..." Iruka stayed up so that he only had to whisper, his lips still attached to Kakashi's, "but it's the way you pull me away. You basically kidnap me everyday. You don't have to do that."

Kakashi leaned his head against Iruka's shoulder, while Iruka shifted his weight to his left hand and wrapping his right around Kakashi's shoulder.

Iruka looked out of the window to find that the sun had started to set. "You know, Kashi..."

Said Jounin looked up.

"We still got time," Iruka hadn't looked away from the window.

Kakashi smiled and brought Iruka's chin down so he could kiss him.

_Just wait, Kashi. You'll see,_Iruka thought evilly as he let Kakashi push him onto the bed.

Iruka let Kakashi snake his hands under his vest and tease his nipples. He even allowed himself to moan a few times to keep Kakashi going.

The copy nin got the dolphins vest and shirt off, taking care to put his hands everywhere like this was the first and last time he would ever have this chance.

Dispite his determination, Iruka could feel himself getting harder with each passing second.

Kakashi put his lips on Iruka's chest, runnning his hands down Iruka's waist to the seam of his pants. He hooked his thumbs inside and tugged on them until Iruka lifted his hips up so Kakashi could pull them down. They were thrown somewhere across the room, along with Iruka's boxers.

Iruka flipped them so that he was now on top, straddling Kakashi. He easily removed the vest, shirt, then pants (both the pants and the boxers) and threw them to the side.

"Damn," Kakashi whispered.

Iruka grinned. He leaned down, making sure to press his chest against Kakashi's, and placed his lips against the other man's neck.

Kakashi groaned and arched his back slightly. Iruka placed a hand on the small of his back and lifted him up more. Iruka lifted up and little and put himself between Kakashi's legs. Said name stopped in mid-moan to see what Iruka was doing. Iruka looked up when he heard Kakashi stop. Chocolate brown met onyx blue.

Iruka grinned evily before going down to Kakashi's hips to plant light, butterfly like kisses on them. He continued down Kakashi's lower body until he reached his (impossibly hard) member.

"God... Ruka..."

Iruka nearly made Kakashi cum (and yell in the process) when Iruka took him into his mouth. Kakashi bucked his hips, hitting the back of Iruka's throat. He would have gagged but he was used to it. He ran his tongue around the tip, up and down the shaft, then kissed his way around it.

"Ah..."

Kakashi pushed his hips back into the bed, but Iruka made him rise again by wrapping his hand around the shaft and slightly pulling upwards.

"Ruka.. That's not fair..."

"When is anything 'fair', Kashi?"

Iruka climbed back up Kakashi's body to straddle him again. He was about to slide Kakashi in when Kakashi stopped him with his fingers. Kakashi probbed Iruka's entrance earning him a low moan. Kakashi added finger after finger, stretching the flesh around them, making Iruka's cheeks glow a bright red as he rocked against him.

"More... please, more..." Iruka groaned. _Keep him going, Iruka, keep him going. And when he takes them out..._

Kakashi grinned. He removed his fingers and grabbed the tan hips... However, when Kakashi's hands touched Iruka's hips, Iruka slid down the pale legs, spread them out, then stuck Kakashi with a finger.

Kakashi jumped, his voice raging through the room with his cry of surprise.

"Easy, Kashi. Easy..."

Iruka waited for Kakashi to relax. He rubbed Kakashi's inner thigh and kissed his stomach lightly. Slowly, he could feel Kakashi starting to relax enough for Iruka to move his finger around.

Kakashi gasped in small breaths. Iruka continued to rub Kakashi's theigh and very slowly he would wiggle his finger around. He pushed against the opening with a second finger and was greeted with Kakashi pushing against them, eager for more.

Iruka moved up a little to Kakashi's chest, adding even more kisses to the pale body. When he added the third finger, Iruka had to hold Kakashi down with his free hand so that he wouldn't buck too much.

"Hn... G-God..." Iruka grabbed Kakashi's member and put it in his mouth, causing Kakashi to buck even more.

Iruka released Kakashi. He positioned himself at Kakashi's entrance, took his fingers out, then slid his head into the entrance. He entered Kakashi an inch at a time, knowing it was hurting the pale nin.

Kakashi couldn't breathe, just like he couldn't believe that Iruka had ACTUALLY changed from Uke to Seme on a few seconds. It shocked the hell out of him.

Iruka put his head against Kakashi's and closed his eyes, listening to his breathing and feeling how his chest rose with each breath. He was sure that Kakashi had fallen asleep when he opened his eyes to look at him. The mismatched eyes were closed and his breathing had gone back to normal.

Iruka closed his eyes again and heard Kakashi whisper, "Move, Ruka."

The order was complied to. Iruka moved back and forth. He smirked when Kakashi groaned and threw his head back into the pillow.

_Guess he didn't realize how much could be learned, even being Uke,_ Iruka thought.

Iruka slid in and out of Kakashi, each time earning him moans of plessure.

"God, Ruka..."

Iruka smirked even more. He then angled himself so that each thrust hit Kakashi's prostate.

Kakashi moaned Iruka's name each time, "Iruka... Iruka... Iruka..." He was unable to say anything else.

Iruka moved more urgently when he felt both himself and Kakashi growing closer and closer to their release.

"Kakashi..." Iruka breathed.

"Iruka..."

One last thrust brought them both coming. Iruka styed inside Kakashi until her relised the pale nin was shaking violently.

"Kakashi?" Iruka carefully slid out of him, noticing the wince, "You...?

Kakashi smiled a small smile. He reached up, putting his hand behind Iruka's head, and brought him down for a heated kiss.

"I'm fine, Iruka."

Kakashi could still see the worry in his dolphin's eyes, but he knew Iruka well enough. He wouldn't worry all that much after a few times.

And Kakashi was well up for another round of being Uke.

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**

**Yeah, not one of my bests, I have to admit, but it gives me something to work with.**

**IlOvEmUsIcAnDyAoI - AadenK**


End file.
